villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amin Damoola
Amin Damoola is an antagonist in the four episodes of the Disney animated TV series Aladdin. He is a clumsy, cowardly and incompetent thief who always finds a way to cause trouble for Aladdin, usually ending up in trouble himself. He was voiced by . History ''To Cure a Thief'' Amin's first appearance saw him trying to steal the Five Fingers of Dys-Count from the palace, but failed due to all the traps around it. The next day, he met Iago and Abu in the marketplace where he saw Abu steal some pastries. Seeing Abu's talent, he took them to the Skull and Dagger, a restaurant and gathering place for thieves, where Amin revealed that he wanted Abu to steal the Five Fingers. Abu and Iago learned that Amin was the thief from last night and that he was a laughingstock among the other thieves, who called him 'Butterfingers'. They also laughed at Amin's hiring of Abu, which angered Abu enough to show off his skills, impressing them. Later, Amin and Abu snuck into the palace, where Abu overheard Aladdin complaining about him. Heartbroken, Abu avoided the traps and got the Five Fingers for Amin, much to his delight. Amin discovered that the Fingers attracted gold like a magnet. When Aladdin and company came to investigate, Amin attacked them by hurling one of the traps (a giant mace) at them. Upon escaping the palace, Amin used the Five Fingers to take revenge on everyone at the Skull and Dagger. Aladdin arrived and Amin attacked him as well. During the fight, Aladdin reconciled with Abu while Amin used the Five Fingers to hurl large objects at them. Finally, Abu stole the Fingers from Amin, rendering him powerless. Damoola was then chased off by all the thieves he'd attacked. ''Scare Necessities'' Amin tried to steal another thief's (Hamar) sandwich with his foot, only for Hamar to notice him and bite his foot when Damoola remained in denial. While this was happening, Abu and Iago tried to steal the thieves' gold, only for them to notice and chased them out. Amin tried to join the chase, but was trampled on by the other thieves. The next day, Amin discovered Squirt, the wish-granting animal, who had ended up in the Skull and Dagger where Amin quickly realized that Squirt was magic. When Squirt granted Amin's wish for pie, Amin accidentally hurled it in the face of Hamar. Damoola used Squirt to summon a dragon that scared away Hamar and the thieves. Abu and Iago took notice and went into the Skull and Dagger to get Squirt back. Amin's dragon chased Iago, who used Squirt to give the dragon a roast chicken to eat. Amin angrily smacked the chicken away, angering the beast. it chased him around until Amin was able to trick outside, only for Iago to trick him into opening the door and being grabbed by the dragon. Amin was able to get away, though not unscathed, and tried to take Squirt back. Squirt turned into a monstrous version of himself, scaring Damoola away, unaware that the monstrous Squirt was really Genie in disguise. ''Sneeze the Day'' In a scene mimicking the original movie, Amin had stolen a large diamond and was being chased by Aladdin and the palace guards. He was eventually stopped by Genie and was taken away by the guards. ''Vocal Hero'' Amin Damoola infiltrates the palace, wearing winged sandals that enable him to fly. He then uses a magic powder that turns the Sultan into a small golden statue, which he takes with him before departing. Aladdin and Carpet chase him and manage to get the Sultan statue back, but Amin uses a bewitched monkey paw to steal the statue again and defeats Aladdin with a magical stick that conjures clouds. Iago and Carpet later manage to retrieve the statue and to capture Amin Damoola. Later, the Genie (who has been away until now) states that a Griffin's claw is necessary to lift the spell on the Sultan. Unfortunately the one who hired Amin took away every Griffin in the Seven Deserts. Amin is thrown to jail and chained over a pit full of crocodiles by Razoul. Then, a magical gate opens revealing Mozenrath, the one for whom he works and from whom he got all these relics. The sorcerer plans to hold the Sultan hostage and claim a ransom, but he chose the wrong thief. He scolds his incompetent henchman and reminds him that 1) he still has two relics left, 2) if he succeeds he will become the most respected thief ever, 3) if he fails, his punishment will be dreadful. Amin uses a belt of invisibility to escape his cell, trapping Aladdin and Jasmine in it, and to steal the Sultan statue for the third time. Meanwhile, Mozenrath appears to taunt his foes and edict his conditions. Iago manages to steal the magic belt, forcing Amin to use the last relic: a gem of transformation which he uses to become a huge and powerful Griffin, whose eyes shoots energy beams, before engaging a fight against Aladdin. (He has already forgotten about the Griffin's claw needed to end the spell, much to Mozenrath's dismay.) Amin soon takes down both Genie and Aladdin, and it's Iago, using the belt of invisibility who takes back both the Sultan and the claw needed. Genie then uses a magic mirror to send back Amin's eye-beams, which zap him and return him to his human form. Shortly after, an angry Mozenrath appears to take him to a dire future of servitude, presumably as a Mamlok. Trivia *His first name "Amin" is common in Arabic, but his last name "Damoola" is a play on words referring to his insatiable greed i.e. I'm in da moola (the money). *He is said to be inspired by Inspector Clousseu from the Pink Panther. His personality, and way of talking parallels Peter Seller's portrayal of the bumbling inspector. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Dimwits